


The list of love

by Daily_Scenarios



Category: Emmerdale
Genre: M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, aaron had left a surprise for robert, and how they met, cuteness, soft, talking about the affair era, then robert and his son have a chat about aaron
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-03
Updated: 2018-09-03
Packaged: 2019-07-06 09:26:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15883248
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Daily_Scenarios/pseuds/Daily_Scenarios
Summary: "You know what? Go upstairs in our room, open the bedside drawer on my side, there's a note in there somewhere. I wrote it for emergencies. I think you need it. Read it and remember that I believe in every single word of it"Or...Seb is moody and it makes Robert doubt himself as a father. Fortunately Aaron help him, even from afar. He left him a surprise that could give Robert all the confidence he needs. Then he decides to tell Seb a little bit about their history with Aaron.





	The list of love

It was Sunday and Robert didn't sleep very well the night before. Aaron and Liv had so much going on all day that they only had a 2minute chat, and Aaron almost fell asleep mid conversation. Robert was happy for them, course he was, but he felt lonely, even with Seb there with him. He tried to have a nap during the day, so when Seb's nap time came, he laid down on the sofa with the boy on his chest. They had a good 20 minutes peace before Seb started fussing.

Robert knew the reason. It was simple. He missed Aaron. The past couple of days were the worst. Okay maybe he was exaggerating a bit, but he did that a lot. He was relieved when Aaron called.

“So how are you two?” - he asked after he told him all about their day.

“Exhausted. My son hates me.”

“Oi! Stop that. Why would he hate ya?”

“He's always in a mood, fussing, crying, not doing a thing I say.”

 

“Robert he's a baby, he's not doing anything we say to him.” - he laughed.

 

“I'm serious Aaron. It's like he can't stand me.”

 

“I'm sure that's over the top. You know what? Go upstairs in our room, open the bedside drawer on my side, there's a note in there somewhere. I wrote it for emergencies. I think you need it. Read it and remember that I believe in every single word of it. Now go! Call you later.” - he said then just hung up.

 

Robert stood there utterly surprised. What on earth was he talking about? He went upstairs, found the note, then sat on the bed to read it. It was't long, but from Aaron it was like a mini novel. And he wrote it with careful handwriting.

 

 

_Remember!_

_You're amazing!_

_A fantastic cook._

_A doting father._

_A loving husband._

_You always find a way to get what you want._

_You're arrogant but that's more of a turn on now._

_You can achieve anything if you set your mind to it._

_You inspire me daily Robert._

_You always say I changed your life but you changed mine too._

_It's mad how far we've come._

_I love our family._

_I love you._

 

 

Robert sat there almost sobbing. This looked like a list and he had a feeling that Aaron was trying to write his wedding vow. Then why would he show it? He didn't know but he was grateful for it. He needed this.

 

After he washed his face he went back to Seb who was playing with his favorite soft toys in that pillow fort. He laid down next to him, stroked his little head a couple of times, then chuckled.

 

“Seb you're so lucky, to have Aaron in your life. He's the best person to be around, the most loving and caring man I've ever met, and he loves us so much.” - he smiled. - “I still remember the first time we met. Well I'm not sure this story is appropriate for you but, believe me, when you're older and ask about it we won't lie. So the thing is he stole my car.” - he laughed - “Well Ross did, but he was there when I found it. And boy I'm glad he was. I was playing the big man, like I had all the cards in my hand, but I never would've thought that a moment like that could change my life.”

 

Seb started to turn to Robert, like he was interested in the story, and Robert tickled him a bit before he continued.

 

“You know I tried to deny it at first, but well, you know Aaron, he's not someone you can just forget about. I knew I had to have him. There was no other option. I was such a coward about it. A fool basically. I knew that he was special, even before our first kiss. I just knew. But it terrified me.” - he stopped for a minute then Seb started babbling like he wanted his dad to continue, so he stroked his little hand and did just that. - “Anyway, we got on, I think you're a little bit young for the details but the point is I was falling. Desperately. And at the time I wanted to stop it, I wished I could love my wife the way I loved him, but the feeling was too strong. By the time I truly realized that there's no going back, I already made a mess of it. It was so bad Seb. So bad.” - he said shaking his head. The boy was still listening. Robert didn't know why it was so amusing to him, but he was happy that his boy found the topic good enough to stay quiet.

 

“The only advice I can give to you, and I'm sure I'm gonna tell you this in the future as well, if you love someone, don't hesitate. Don't fight it. It doesn't matter if it's a boy or a girl, you just need to be yourself. Coz believe me mate I learned the hard way. But you'll never have to, coz no matter what, we're gonna support you. We only want you to be happy. We don't care about gender. Love is not about rules. And I'm sure Aaron will tell you the same. He's gonna give you the best advice. Even if I won't find the right words. He'll always be there for you, like he's there for me. He helped me so much Seb, and not just with you. He helped me realize that it's okay to be who I really am. That I don't need to pretend. It was hard to accept that part of me, but that was mostly because of my childhood. And I can promise you, you never have to fear that you're not good enough, or ...or that we won't love you just because you feel different. It doesn't matter. And we're gonna tell you this every day. I make sure of that.” - he smiled then he got up. - “And now I need to call Aaron to thank him that little gift he left for me.”

 

* * *

 

 

“What is it? You alright? I just spoke to you like an hour ago.” - said Aaron as soon as he picked up.

 

“Yeah I know I just read your little note. When did ya write that? Is that supposed to be part of your vow? Coz it felt like one.”

 

“Well, kinda.”- he laughed - “I mean I was only trying to get my thoughts together. Did it work?”

 

“Yeah. Thank you. You always know what I need.”

 

“Well I'd like to think I know you pretty well, besides it's all true. I mean it Robert, don't you doubt yourself ever again coz you really are amazing. Maybe you don't realize it, but all the little things you do daily, they make me proud to call you mine.”

 

“Stop it you soppy git, I've already cried once today.” - he smiled.

 

“Was it that moving?” - he heard him laughing.

 

“God I love you so much.”

 

“Same here. How's the little man?”

 

“Behaving, which is odd. Then again I was telling him all about you so the topic was interesting enough.”

 

“Really? What did ya tell him?”

 

“That's between me and him.” - said Robert grinning.

 

“Fine. Not like I haven't had a chat with him about you before.”

 

“What? When?”

 

“That would be telling.” - he laughed - “Way before... before february.” - Robert was speechless

 

“You never told me this.”

 

“Maybe we can talk about it once I'm home.”

 

“Okay, I'd like that.”

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Say hi on twitter: @tardisgirl93


End file.
